


bOnkY?

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: "bOnkY?""Who the hell is bOnkY?"





	bOnkY?

bOnkY´s mask fell off and sToOve gasped.

 

"bOnkY?" sToOve asked.

 

"Who the hell is bOnkY?" bOnkY, now the WuuNtLer SolDeR.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this?  
> I don't know.


End file.
